


Day 19: Food Play

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [19]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Fanart, Food Kink, Genderbend, Lactation, fem! Galo, fem! Lio, foodplay, inappropriate use of strawberries, or do and let me know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio and Galo are lesbians who don't know how strawberries work.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Day 19: Food Play

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/3WTwrX)

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely unrelated note, anyone remember that berries and cream Starbursts commercial?


End file.
